Organization XIII Origins
by ShadeHedgehog
Summary: The secrets about how 13 individuals became the basis for the world's most deadly group of Nobodies. Contains fan names of original personas. Only couple so far: LeaX? Rated T cause I'm paranoid. Oh, and THERE'S NO YAOI HERE!


**A.N.: Alright, time for another Shade the Hedgehog story!**

**Now this story will go in order of...well, what happens, happens, but this will take place between Birth by Sleep and 358/2 Days.**

**And for those that are wondering about who the "?" is in the summary, well, just keep reading, it's gonna get there eventually, the answers will be revealed sooner rather than later. **

**Of course all characters belong to KH, except the original names...**

**Yeah, I forgot to mention, except those that were established in previous games, all original personas are FANFICTION! And are not considered Canon! **

**And remember, there are some things that might, and will, conflict with the established Canon...just a fair warning.**

**And when you see this: XXXXXXXXXXXXX, it means a scene change**

**One LAST thing, there are spoilers for Birth by Sleep, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

**Now without further ado, it's my pleasure to present:**

_**Kingdom Hearts: Organization XIII Origins**_

**Chapter 1: Prelude to Chaos**

"Xeha...nort." The man responded

"Well, we must hurry and seek care for him. Aeleus! Bring him to our medical care!" Ansem said.

"Yes sir!" the redhead said.

Braig walked up front and looked at the armor and... Keyblade!

'Oh man, I gotta think... Got it!'

"Dilan, grab those for me." He said as he pointed at the Armor.

As he grabbed the armor, Dilan began to wonder who's was it?

The group went back to the castle and saw Ienzo and Even eating Sea-Salt Ice Cream outside.

Even walked up to them, and Ienzo was right behind him.

"Everything alright?"

Ansem walked up to him, "We found him collapsed, and he's on the brink of losing consciousness, can you help him out, he's psycoloically drained."

"Hmmm, interesting. Well, hurry up and get him to the infirmary, he looks like he's dying."

As they walked away, Ienzo brought up a strange topic.

"Even." he said as he pulled his coat.

"Hmm, what is it?"

"There's something not right about him, for some reason, he seemed like, two people."

"Well, keep a close eye on him, I wouldn't want anybody getting hurt."

Lea and Isa were somewhere in Radiant Garden eating some of their recently bought Sea-Salt Ice-Cream.

"Lea, I honestly don't know what got me to go with you, but we failed miserably."

"Oh come on Isa, it was worth a shot, and when we're older, we WILL become apprentices of Ansem!" He said triumphantly.

"Not to burst your bubble or anything, but I'm pretty sure that by the time you're older, you're probably gonna move on, and besides, what are you gonna do in the meantime?"

"Well I'm pretty sure I can..." and he bagan to stare to his left and make a steady mumbling sound. And he dropped his Sea-Salt Ice-Cream.

"Hmm, Lea, you alright?"

He turned Isa's head so they were looking at a girl about 20 yards away.

"Well well well, it looks like someone has a crush."

"Shut up Isa!"

"Ooohhh, was that suppoded to be a threat."

"*grunt* Well, while your gonna die alone, I'm gonna be with her."

"Dude, her hair looks like a cockroach antler drenched in yellow paint."

"I swear Isa, you can be such a downer."

"I'm not a downer, I'm just..."

But just like that Lea was walking toward the girl

"*sigh* Realistic."

Back to Lea, he was walking up to her, and he was nervous, he'd never really talked to a girl without having been slapped humerously and Isa giving him a "Dude are you a complete idiot or what?" stare.

He finally made it to her and struck up a conversation

"H-hey, I'm Lea. Mot it Gemorized, uh uh, I mean Got it Memorized?" He said nervously

"*chuckle* Hi, I'm Arlene, and you seem a bit nervous, and I think I know why."

"Huh, no no, I'm not nervous, I-uh, just wanted to-" he was shushed by a finger to his mouth

"Alright, no need to act any wierder, I know what you're gonna ask, and yes, I'll go out with you, and by the way you dropped this." And she handed him his Frisbee.

"Thanks, I guess."

"So what, is that some sort of toy you carry around?"

"What? No of course not! This my friend is a Lea exclusive pair of bomb frisbees!"

"Okay, then test them out."

"Um, sure, but on who?"

She looked around and saw a certain blue-haired boy we all know and love negotiating with a shopkeeper.

_*30 yards away*_

"Look kid, I just can't sell you a potion, it's not a meal!"

"I know it's not a meal, it's just that-"

"Your clearly not dying, so no! Now move so I can help this gentleman out."

"*sigh* Alright, fine." and just like that he angrily stormed off, but he didn't seem angry, he never does.

_*SMACK!* _ And a very hard item hit him in the back of the head... ouch.

"Ow! What the Hell!"

He picked up the item that hit him and let out another sigh.

He looked at Lea and Arlene, who were laughing and waving at him.

"Man, well at least I can get Lea back with that Wooden Bat he has laying around."

_*Rewind back to 30 yards ago*_

"Well, I have to admit, you're not half bad, but how do you get them back?"

"Don't worry, Isa usually gives them back to me at the end of the day, some 'good simeritan' thing, or something."

"Heh, well, while your playing with frisbees, I have myself some REAL weapons."

"Let's see what you got."

"Alright, HERE!"

And she showed him a pair of brass knuckles that looked surprisingly threatening to him.

"Woah, you don't kid around!"

"Yeah, I don't, these can really pack a punch."

"Well, one of these days we should duel, you know one-on-one, Brass vs Bomb, waddya say?"

"Sure, it's a date."

"R-right, date. Heh heh." and he flashed one of his "Trademark Lea Smiles"

"Well, you wanna meet tomorrow at the Dark Depths, it's surprisingly private, and it has that wide area for our 'duel'."

"Sure thing!"

"Alright, see ya later, Lea."

"Yeah... see ya."

"Oh and Lea, don't worry, I got it memorized."

And just like that she was gone.

Isa walked up to Lea with a Bomb frisbee in hand.

"You know, that one actually hurt y'know."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Hey, let's head back to that Duck, I'm craving some more Ice-Cream."

"Fine with me, just as long as your paying."

Unbeknownist to Lea, that one meeting with Arlene brought the first piece of the puzzle in place.

**A.N.: And so finishes Chapter 1 on the Origins of Organization XIII, find out how everyone else joined, and how it all connects together soon.**

**And PLEASE R&R! I rely on reviews for motivation, and just to get you started**

**Copy here:**

**How was Lea's character in this chapter?**

**How was Isa's character in this chapter?**

**Was the addition of Larxene's original persona a good idea?**

**What Organization XIII original persona do you want to see in the next few chapters?**

**Any other improvement/suggestion ideas?**

**Should the date be in flashback form, or in Present Narrative form?**

**Stop Copying here.**

**Random Quote: Remember kids, wear a condom.**


End file.
